Chell
Chell is a human from the Black Mesa version of Earth, and she currently works as a baker at Wheaton and Pita's Bakery. Appearance Chell stands at about 5'4" and has the slight, haggard build of someone who has just had the adventure of their life. (Which, coincidentally, prior to arriving on the Breach, she had.) With lightly tanned skin, dark brown hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, and pale grey eyes, her features are quite strong and unique in appearance, suggesting someone of possibly mixed ethnicity. She wears a white tank top with the Aperture Science logo stitched across the front, and what appears to be a bright orange jumpsuit, peeled down and tied neatly at the waist. Further downwards, she sports a pair of very odd, slightly uncomfortable looking black and white boots strapped around her legs, pulled up into a heel and supported by a long black brace in the back. History After years of being stuck at Aperture Laboratories, Chell has a new chance at a life of her own now that she's been whisked away to Portal Breach. Personality Strong, resolute, and tenacious, there's a good reason Chell has survived taking down two homicidal AIs in the past. Possessing no memory of her previous life before Aperture stepped in, fighting and staying alive are all she knows and what she does best, with any and all emotion pushed aside in her mind until the goal is reached. She's a problem solver at heart and remarkably quick on her feet, with her ability to eliminate any and all distractions always there to help aid her out of whatever tricky situation she might find herself in. However, despite these strengths, she's completely new to the outside world, and hasn't yet developed the skills needed to interact on a personal level with people. Even on a good day, she may come across as cold and aloof towards others, preferring lots of time to herself as she continually adjusts to her newfound life of freedom. Though she is level headed and composed a good majority of the time, there's a defiant and fierce underside to her personality that will be put to good use should anyone ever attempt to cross her or undermine her goals. As stoic as she may seem though, Chell does have a noble, caring side that can possibly be coaxed out by the right people, and overall, simply wants to leave her past behind and become something more than a nameless lab rat. Abilities Puzzle Solver- She has a knack for solving problems quickly and efficiently, in ways that are often pretty creative. Her brain tends to run on a narrow one way track once she has a goal in mind, making her a very focused and decisive individual when it comes to solving any number of conundrums. Agility- Hey, it takes skill to survive a sciencey funhouse gone mad. Though she may not have been the fastest or the strongest test subject ever recorded, Chell still has the reflexes to match her quick thinking and is light on her feet, a skill that's saved her life on many occasions. This also enables her to be pretty sneaky if the situation calls for it. Long Fall Boots: Even though her old portal gun may currently be orbiting somewhere around the moon back in her universe, Chell managed to hang on to at least one neat little Aperture trinket. The long fall boots, worn always by test subjects, are specifically designed to guarantee that the wearer always lands on their feet, with the sleek heel springs in the back cushioning falls from great heights and insuring that the legs remain uncrushed. Tenacity- Inarguably her defining trait, Chell's almost inhuman level of determination is something that can only be described as sheer lunacy when it's at it's peak. If there's something she wants, then she is going to get it come hell or high water, no matter what the cost, and backing down is never an option until she's good and dead, in her books. In short, she never gives up. Ever. Relationships Wheatley - An ally turned enemy from her own world, Chell has since been reunited with the personality core. Free of the mind-altering affects of the chassis at Aperture Laboratories, Wheatley has returned to his true self, and he and Chell have been able to start anew. He currently lives with her at the Stock Pot Inn. Impa - The first person that Chell came across on the Breach is still one of her closest friends to this day. She trusts the Sheikah with just about anything, and usually comes to her first if she is stumped over something that she can't puzzle out herself. Zelda/Sheik - Whilst Chell does not yet know Sheik's secret, she still considers the "boy" to be a very good friend of hers. Their bond has strengthened around Sheik's helping her improve her archery skills, as well as general visits around the inn. Wind Waker Link - Chell's fellow mute, the young boy has since become good friends with the former test subject. The two struck up an almost immediate bond when she came to get a room at the inn, and their shared inability to speak only strengthened that. Link64 - Chell was highly confused when she met the Hero of Time given his strong resemblance to the older Link, but the two quickly turned the misunderstanding into a good chance to meet. Just as with the previous three Hyruleans she had met, they became fast friends and are always happy to see each other. Ryoko - After randomly running into the former space pirate one day, the two have since become good friends. To this day, Ryoko's gravity-defying hair still astounds Chell. Korra Sokka Wheaton Pita Randall Quotes "..." Trivia *Chell has held onto a certain companion cube even after her escape from Aperture Laboratories. Gallery Notes Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters